


Winter Valentine

by SickToDeath



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pls i love them, she works at a flower shop, soft, they deserve the world, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickToDeath/pseuds/SickToDeath
Summary: Alfred and Alice enjoy a cozy night in December
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Winter Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> they’re married because i said so. and that’s why they’re referred to as the hallams

Alice walked through the door, holding a tray of two hot chocolates along with a small bag in her hands. She had been sent on a mission to get hot chocolate and sandwiches from the Hallams’ favorite bakery, run by their friend Dodgy and his boyfriend, Isaac. 

She was quickly greeted by her husband, Alfred, but after a quick kiss on the cheek, all he seemed interested in were the hot drinks and food. This quickly caused a playful pout from Alice. 

“What? Should I give my ring to the baked goods instead?” 

Alfred finally perked his head up at her at the comment and shook his head quickly. “No, of course not! I’m just cold and everything looks and smells so good and-“

“I’m just joking with you, Alfie. But at least let me put the food on the table, honey.”

The couple walked into the kitchen together and sat down to eat. Once they had both finished, Alice dragged Alfred over to the couch and turned on the electric fireplace. Alfred held his wife close once she sat back down, running his fingers over her scalp. 

“So, how has work been, my love?”

“Great! We just got our new stock of Camellias, so we’ve got a ton of new arrangements to make with those. I swear, the moment people hear they’re back in stock, they’re already almost sold out again!” Alice replied cheerfully, playing with Alfred’s hand as she talked. Anytime he asked her about work, or anything she was interested in, really, her heart did flip flops and her stomach filled with butterflies. He simply listened to her with a fond smile on his face. 

“That sounds so fun! Speaking of, actually,” Alfred stood up and walked into the dining room, grabbing a beautiful bouquet of flowers, “I got you these.” The bouquet filled with white and pink Camellias, red Carnations, and red Tulips. There were small bits of Forget Me-Nots throughout the bouquet. He chose the flowers as he remembered the hours of Alice rambling on about flower meanings and which ones were her favorite. The four selections all had a meaning of love and were her favorite flowers. 

Alice’s face lit up at the sight, gently taking the bouquet from Alfred. “Alfred, this is wonderful! You’re so sweet! I love you, I love you, I love you!This is just like a bouquet I made today, actually. I remember thinking that whoever was gonna receive that bouquet had to be loved a lot!”

“My love, this is that bouquet. I had Tabatha drop it off so you wouldn’t know it was from me.”

Alice stared up at Alfred, eyes full of love; the type of love that took over her whole body; the type of love that made her head feel fuzzy. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his and he picked her up and spun her around. It was little moments like this that made their life thrilling. Although the big adventures of life were fulfilling, the small moments of the Hallams gigging together in the living room would always be their favorite parts of life.


End file.
